


If I Fall for You, Would You Fall Too?

by orphan_account



Series: All in a Days' Work: The Hockey Porn!AU Nobody Asked For, but Came to be Anyway [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, like pretty light at least in this first one idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi,” he says, and his voice isn’t as meek as Eric would have guessed, given the boy’s current posture. It’s dorky and could easily be boisterous, and Eric smiles. “My name is Jeff Skinner.”</p><p>“I know,” Eric admits, leaning forward and reaching his hand out for Jeff to shake. He does, and his palm is warm and slightly sweaty. “I’m—”</p><p>“I know who you are,” Jeff says quickly, and he doesn’t shrink back again when Eric raises an eyebrow and quirks his mouth up in a corner. “I’ve done a lot of research, since I found out I’d been paired with you.”</p><p>“’Research’,” Eric says, grin full blown by now. “Is that what they call it these days?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Fall for You, Would You Fall Too?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here we go! Not much to say about this, except that this is my first work in the Hockey fandom. Are we a fandom? It feels a bit weird calling us a fandom.
> 
> Either way, big shoutout to the co-author of this series, RRSummers!!!!! Thank you darling for everything you've done for me, thank you so much for this whole idea in the first place!!! It's consumed me in the best of ways, so thank you so much!!!!!
> 
> I promised that I would post this when her fic got 2000 hits, so without further ado, here it is!!!
> 
> (go read her fic btw its amazing)

“Max wants to see you,” Flower says, just as Eric is coming off the set of a shoot. He nods at the Frenchman, making his way to the elevators and pushing the ‘up’ button. The elevator dings immediately, and he steps in, choosing the button that will bring him up to the third floor.

He mulls over the shoot he’s just done as he’s in the elevator; he’d been with the new guy, that Lack kid, and the set up had been one of the weirdest he’s ever been a part of. Eddie had been playing a tourist from Sweden, and Eric had had to “help him find his way”.

Onto his dick, apparently.

He remembers how Eddie had looked, kneeling at his feet in the fake staircase, looking up at him through those long eyelashes, sharp blue eyes watering as he took Eric’s cock deep into his mouth. Luckily, Eric doesn’t get hard thinking about his fellow porn stars, not offset, at least. He’s literally just fucked the kid, for one, and he’s also decided that that would be a tumultuous road to go down. You can’t fall in love with another porn star (unless you’re Danny and Claude or Carey and PK, apparently), you can’t even pursue a fuck-buddies kind of relationship—it just never works out in Eric’s experience.

The elevator rattles to a stop at the third floor, and Eric steps out, turning left and finding Max’s office easily. He knocks once, and then just steps in before an answer comes. Max is sitting there, and Flower, who somehow managed to get here before him, is also there, sitting on the windowsill behind Max and grinning at him.

“Sit, sit,” Max says, waving a hand to the sofa that sits near the computer desk, and Eric does, letting himself get comfortable on the plush cushions. He’s always shocked at how soft the seat really is, expecting it to be hard and worn. “I’m glad you could come.”

He says it with a smirk, but Flower just runs a hand through his hair instead of giggling, so he’s not sure if it’s supposed to be a joke or not. He just smiles.

“Anytime,” Eric says, inclining his head. Max is the president of their company, having founded it a few years ago. It’s expanded beyond what anyone could have even hoped, and is now home to the many of the best gay porn actors in the U.S.. Despite what his parents might think, Eric is honestly proud to be a part of it all.

“I just wanted to talk to you personally about your next big shoot,” Max says, and begins rifling around through the papers on his desk. “You’ve got a new partner, someone who we just hired a week ago. We weren’t sure who to put him with for his first, but then Flower came in on Friday and said that you would be best, so here we are.”

Flower bites his tongue and grins at Eric, looking proud. Eric can guess that he’d made his suggestion after having blown Eric in a prop room on Friday, and he smiles a little too.

“Who is it?” he asks, and Flower leans over Max’s shoulder to peek at the file he’s looking over. Flower makes an approving noise, and Eric’s interest is piqued even more.

“His name’s Jeff,” Max says, handing the file over to Eric, and Eric takes it, settling back into his chair when he’s got it. “He’s the youngest we’ve ever gotten, only just turned 18 two weeks ago.”

Eric looks at the kid’s application paper, looking over his first and last names, his date of birth, but when he gets to the experience section, he frowns in confusion.

“He doesn’t list any experience,” Eric says, raising an eyebrow at Max, who has begun to pet Flower’s head.

“I know, we had a meeting about that,” Max says, murmuring something to Flower so he retreats back to the windowsill. “You should talk to him about it, you’ll like what you’ll hear.”

Eric makes a small noise of agreement, and flips to the next page so he can see what this guy looks like, and he feels the air rush out of him. It’s like he’s been punched in the gut; the boy (because really, he looks so underage its ridiculous) has short brown hair, sweet brown eyes that honest to god sparkle, and an adorably shy smile that is accented with these dimples that make Eric’s heart do things it shouldn’t.

Max seems to be waiting for some sort of reaction, so as Eric closes the file and hands it back, he says, “He looks way too young for this.”

Max smiles, Flower laughs, and Eric grins as well.

“You shoot on Saturday,” Max says, getting up to see Eric out, and Eric rises as well. “You’ll have half an hour to meet and talk beforehand. I think you’ll like him.”

Eric nods and shakes Max’s hand, smiling at Flower who is hovering behind Max and waving at him.

 _I’m sure I will,_ Eric thinks as he’s waiting for the elevator, and tries to tune out the dubious noises coming from Max’s office with thoughts about his new shoot partner.

 

 

*****

 

 

Eric gets up early on Saturday, works out the way he usually does, eats a good breakfast and picks up coffee at a drive-thru Tim Hortons. He is decidedly _not_ thinking about all the possible things Max’s cryptic answer about this Skinner kid’s experience could mean, focusing mainly on what his few lines are, and how he needs to be a teacher for this particular shoot. When he pulls into the parking lot of the non-descript building that houses his workplace, he sees Max and Flower climbing out of Max’s black SUV.

He sends them a little wave, but doesn’t hurry to get out, because they just wave back and make their way to the entrance. Max holds the door for Flower, who bows exaggeratedly as he passes through, and Eric smiles. He’s not exactly sure what their relationship consists of (especially when Tanger’s around), but they seem happy and comfortable around each other, and Eric is almost jealous.

He pushes the thoughts away, though— he’s literally about to film a _porno_ , he doesn’t have time for this; he has other priorities right now.

His coat flaps behind him in the cold November wind as he walks through the parking lot, and he curls both hands around his coffee, leeching the warmth out of the caffeinated drink. He pulls the door open, and steps into the pleasant warmth of the reception area of the building.

“Morning, Erik,” he says, raising his cup of coffee in a makeshift greeting, and the secretary looks up at him.

“Morning, Eric,” he says back, his Swedish accent tainting the words adorably. He smiles, always pleased with their little joke.

“Is my shoot partner here yet?” Eric asks, and the man behind the desk frowns, shaking his head.

“No, but I can text you when he comes in?” He says it like a question, reaching around his desk to find his phone, probably, shuffling papers out of the way.

Eric just shakes his head, waving his free hand dismissively. “It’s alright, don’t worry about it. I’ll see you later?”

Erik nods, dropping his chin into his palm and smiling at Eric as he retreats into an elevator. Eric rides up a floor to where they’ll be shooting, and checks out the room they’ll be using. There is a big mahogany desk with a big wooden chair on one side, where Eric assumes he’ll be sitting, and two smaller, far less imposing chairs on the other side. The entire set up is compact, surrounded by four false walls broken only by a door, so there won’t be much moving around or any change of setting, and Eric is relieved at that.

He talks to the camera, sound, and lighting people, thanking them for their work the way he always does—ever the diplomat—and then he leaves the room, walking down the hallway to the green room where he’s supposed to meet his shoot partner. He pauses in the hall to toss his empty cup in a garbage, pops a piece of gum in his mouth to get rid of the taste of coffee that lingers on his tongue, and then he admits to himself that he can’t put it off any longer. He’s not sure why he’s so jittery; he’s the one who’s worked here for years, this new guy’s the one who should be nervous. Nonetheless, he has to take a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping into the room.

Apparently he was hoping that Jeff wouldn’t be there when he arrived, because he is almost surprised to see the boy curled up in the corner of a couch, leaning up against the arm rest and tapping his fingers nervously on the cushion beside him.

When Eric enters, though, his fingers still, and he looks like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide and scared. Eric has frozen too, and they just stay there, each observing the other, neither of them wanting to make the first move for what seems like a long time.

Eric is eventually the one to break the ice, closing the door behind him and shrugging his long coat off. He drapes it over the back of an armchair, and settles into the chair comfortably, trying his best to seem at ease so that Jeff will calm down a little. He laces his fingers together in his lap as he watches the boy, and Jeff shrinks back even more under the gaze, but his muscles seem to relax a little, too.

“Hey,” Eric says finally, unlacing his fingers and resting his hands on the armrests, crossing his legs at the ankles instead, spreading his legs out fully. They extend all the way under the coffee table that serves as the separation between them, and Jeff’s gaze flicks down and then back up to meet Eric’s.

“Hi,” he says, and his voice isn’t as meek as Eric would have guessed, given the boy’s current posture. It’s dorky and could easily be boisterous, and Eric smiles. “My name is Jeff Skinner.”

“I know,” Eric admits, leaning forward and reaching his hand out for Jeff to shake. He does, and his palm is warm and slightly sweaty. “I’m—”

“I know who you are,” Jeff says quickly, and he doesn’t shrink back again when Eric raises an eyebrow and quirks his mouth up in a corner. “I’ve done a lot of research, since I found out I’d been paired with you.”

“’Research’,” Eric says, grin full blown by now. “Is that what they call it these days?”

“Shut up,” Jeff grumbles, blushing, and he starts tracing idle patterns into the fabric of his jeans where they’re pulled tight over his knee.

Eric only laughs a little, causing Jeff to scowl and duck his head.

They sit in silence for a moment, before Eric grabs the folder off the coffee table and opens it. It’s just copies of their scripts, but there is a sticky note attached to Eric’s copy, and he recognizes Flower’s messy handwriting.

_Remember— ask about his “experience”! Have fun! –Fleur ♥_

Eric nearly rolls his eyes— he hadn’t forgotten about that. How could he, especially now, with the boy right here in front of him? He lets the file fall shut, and sets it back down on the table. Jeff seems to be stoically not meeting his eyes, and his cheeks are pinking slightly.

“So,” Eric says, leaning forward and uncrossing his ankles so he can lean his elbows on his knees and demand Jeff’s attention more obviously. “I saw your file, and you didn’t list any experience.”

“I thought I talked to Max about that already,” he says quietly, and Eric sighs.

“Yeah, but Max is a douche,” he says, lifting a shoulder in a sort of half shrug. “He told me to ask you about it, said I’d like what I’d hear.”

Jeff turns scarlet at that, and Eric bites his tongue so as not to grin.

“Yeah, well,” Jeff clears his throat once, shifting on the couch to stall. “I… see, I haven’t really done anything.”

Eric can feel his eyes widen at the confession, and Jeff hurries to clarify. “Like, I’ve given blowjobs and handjobs, and gotten some back, but… yeah. That’s it.”

Eric is completely taken aback, and also incredibly, shamefully aroused by this.

“Sorry,” Jeff says, voice the smallest it’s been since they’d started talking. “I know that you’re way more experienced than me, but Max said that you’d be best for me.”

Eric nods once, forcing himself out of his trance-like state so he can do his job and make this kid feel safe.

“Hey, it’s totally fine, it’s really, really fine. Like really. It’s actually kind of a plus,” And okay, that may have been overkill, but it’s worth it to see Jeff’s pleased little smile and those infuriating dimples. “So we need to talk about what you know you like, and what you’d like to try.”

Jeff shifts again, not answering right away, and Eric waits him out, letting him speak when he’s ready to do so.

“I like being told what to do, being pushed around and manhandled,” Jeff seems to have gained confidence, sure about himself in regards to this part of things, looking Eric right in the eye and being completely serious. “I like a bit of pain, too. Nothing too heavy, but slaps across the face or on the ass is good. Hair pulling and being tied up, too, that’s nice.”

Eric nods, mind already going off on a tangent it shouldn’t be at the idea.

“I’d like to eventually try orgasm delay, but not yet. Maybe some heavier painplay, but not yet, and not suddenly. Also asphyxiation, but that’s very iffy for me.” Eric must make an inquisitive face, because Jeff shrugs. “Bad associations, but I might be willing to try it. I’d also like to try out more lifestyle submission, maybe even master and slave dynamics. But that’s all for much later. For today, just the first stuff I talked about.” Jeff shrugs, as if he hasn’t just listed off pretty much everything Eric is into on the dominant side of things.

Eric swallows thickly, and nods his comprehension. “Anything that’s a definite no, anything you’re really just not ever gonna be into?”

“Scat, watersports, anything with a non or dubiously consensual theme to it,” Jeff says, and smiles slightly. “What about you?”

Eric is once again taken aback. Most bottoms and subs don’t ask what their top is looking for; it usually doesn’t work that way in this business. “I, uh,” Eric shrugs. They’re doing that a lot, he notes, but ignores it. “Same, pretty much. To everything.”

Jeff’s smile brightens, and he uncurls a little from his position.

“What’s your safeword?” Eric asks, and Jeff’s shoulders relax even more.

“Kitchener,” he answers, and Eric nods. They almost seem to be sharing a moment, and Eric tramps down the flutter in his stomach at the idea.

And of _course_ it’s at that exact moment that Flower bursts in through the door, grinning wide and excited, making Jeff jump at the sudden noise.

“It’s time!” Flower cries. Eric thanks him and says that they’ll be there in a minute.

Jeff has gone back to looking nervous, but he stands, fixing a determined look on his face and glancing over at Eric. His expression may be stoic and decided, but his eyes still hold some fear in them.

Eric isn’t afraid to admit it at this point; he’s nervous too. He’s been given so much by this young man, and he doesn’t want to fuck it up.

“Let’s go?” he asks, and Jeff nods, thanking him when Eric holds the door open for him to pass through. Now that they’re both standing, their height difference is all the more apparent, and Eric is reminded once again that he is going to be fucking Jeff very soon.

They arrive at the door to the room they’re shooting in, and Jeff turns to him at the last second, hands clasped together and eyes looking wild and terrified.

“I’m scared, Eric,” he whispers, and Eric can read in his posture and face that the other needs something to stabilize him, center him.

“I know,” Eric says, and then he leans down and fits his mouth to Jeff’s. The kiss is brief and chaste, Jeff’s hands pressed into him, palms flat against his chest. Eric breaks the kiss, but doesn’t pull away, choosing instead to murmur against his lips, “I’ve got you.”

Jeff inhales shakily, but he nods once, and then he’s turning and opening the door and they’re in the room.

 

 

*****

 

 

Eric watches helplessly as Jeff is led off in a different direction from where he’s going, but he doesn’t have time to worry about him, because suddenly Max is there and is asking a hundred questions. He’s mostly shooting random lines from the script at him, seeing if Eric knows his lines, and running through the general layout of where the cameras are going to be and where Eric should move so that they’ll be seen well. He doubts Jeff is getting the same thorough rundown, because Eric is the one leading this show, and Jeff merely has to do what Eric tells him, go where Eric puts him. The thought of that, of Jeff being under his direction very soon makes Eric hot under the collar of the crisp button up shirt someone in charge of costuming has just put him in.

The woman fixes a tie around his neck, and Max claps a hand on Eric’s shoulder, wishing him luck.

“Have fun, man,” he says, and Eric nearly rolls his eyes. It’s the same thing Max has told him since his very first shoot, and it’s almost weird thinking about that. He’s done so much porn, and just thinking about how Jeff hasn’t done any sends a shiver running up Eric’s spine.

“Excited?” a voice to his left asks, and Eric turns to see Flower stalking over to him, biting his lip around a grin.

“Yeah,” Eric says, taking the suit jacket handed to him by the same woman and pulling it on. “Did you talk to him?”

Flower nods, running his tongue over the indent his teeth left on his bottom lip. “Yes, of course. I worked with him for a bit, too. He’s nervous, but he likes you. For some strange reason.”

Eric does roll his eyes at that, but he adjusts his sleeves under the jacket, and then steps up suddenly into Flower’s space. Their chests are pressed together, and Flower blinks up at him in faint surprise. Eric just touches his fingertips to the underside of Flower’s chin, tipping his head up slightly, so their gazes can meet directly, and then leans down to nose along Flower’s jaw line.

“And you have no idea why that is, do you?” Eric murmurs quietly, attitude switching from the easy chirping they’d been doing before into something darker, more commanding.

“Fuck,” Flower breathes out, and Eric can see his pulse jumping under the skin of his neck. “Fuck you, fuck you so hard.” He says, and shoves at Eric lightly. Eric just grins against Flower’s throat, biting softly before pulling away and stepping back.

“Fuck you for bringing out that other side like that, fuck you,” Flower curses him out, looking like he’s actually slightly pissed about it. “It’s not fair that you can do that, what the fuck?”

Eric just shrugs, hearing Max calling out for him to get on set. “It’s not my fault you’re so damn easy, Fleur,” he says, laughing and ducking out of the way of the punch Flower aims at him.

Eric is still smiling when he joins Max and Jeff onset, but it melts away in the face of Jeff’s obvious nerves. He looks amazing—he’s wearing a fake school uniform, complete with black pants and a white shirt, both sporting the name of the imaginary school, and his hair has been mussed adorably— but he’s wrapped his arms around his chest and has his head ducked so he doesn’t meet anyone’s eyes. Eric reaches out and lays a comforting hand on Jeff’s hunched shoulder, but when Jeff only curls in on himself even more, Eric slides his palm until it rests on the back of Jeff’s neck. He squeezes slightly, and Jeff relaxes into the touch, finally meeting Eric’s eyes.

“Alright, then, kids, it’s time,” Max says, pretending not to have noticed the interaction between the two of them, and then he turns to Eric. “Take care of him, alright?”

Jeff blushes, but Max just gives Eric a pointed look before going offset to stand beside Flower.

Eric steps up in front of Jeff then, hand still heavy on the back of Jeff’s neck, and Jeff looks up at him.

“It’s going to be fine, okay?” he says, and Jeff’s eyes search Eric’s own, and then he nods. They part, Eric going to sit in the high backed chair behind the desk and Jeff going to stand outside the door and wait.

Max calls out, “Quiet onset!” and the room falls silent. The lights are adjusted, camera’s placed just so, and then Flower yells “Action!”. Eric is slightly confused about why it’s Flower and not Max calling out “action”, but Flower had sounded delighted and excited, so he assumes Max had let him do the honors.

Eric pushes the thoughts away, though, and begins pretending to grade the blank papers on the desk. He doesn’t have to wait very long, though, because a knock sounds at the door soon after.

“Yes?” Eric calls out, looking up from his ‘work’, and when Jeff’s voice floats through the door, he leans back in his chair.

“Sir?” Jeff calls out, voice nervous, and Eric’s heart twists with the knowledge that it isn’t just Jeff’s acting that is making his voice like that. Jeff slips into the room, shutting the door behind him softly and clasping his hands behind his back, ducking his head. “I’m—I’m sorry to bother you, sir.”

“It’s no trouble, Jeff,” Eric says, slipping easily into the character and the different, far more dominant mindset. “Come, sit.” When Jeff is sitting, perched on the very edge of the chair, Eric continues with his lines. “What can I help you with, Jeff?”

Jeff swallows, and Eric is painfully aware of the cameras that are getting close to Jeff to catch his expressions and reactions. “I— it’s just. It’s the end of the year, and I…” Jeff trails off, biting his lip and blushing. “I know I’m not passing your class this term, because I didn’t hand in that essay on Foucault.”

Eric sighs, and nods, twirling the pen around in his fingers absently, as if Jeff is merely another distraction. “I know, Jeff. Unfortunately, though, it’s too late to hand it in. I’ve already graded your class’ papers.”

“I know, sir,” Jeff says quickly, and he’s wringing his hands anxiously in his lap. “But I was wondering if—I was _hoping_ that you would maybe be able to pass me?”

Eric scoffs, and Jeff flinches. “Jeff, I am not going to give you an alternate assignment, it just wouldn’t be fair—”

“I’m not asking for an alternate assignment,” Jeff interrupts, leaning forward and placing a hand carefully on the desk. Eric is glad that Jeff seems to know how to actually cut in and interrupt when it says to do so in a script; so many of the other people he’s worked with can’t seem to grasp the concept, and it’s annoying.

“I wanted to possibly work something out with you,” Jeff says, and his nervous attitude has disappeared suddenly, replaced with a completely different Jeff; one who runs the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip and then bites it suggestively, one who looks up at Eric through his eyelashes and widens his eyes innocently, one who tilts his head to the side to bare more of his neck to Eric. “I’m sure I could give you something you want.”

Eric has to take a moment to gather himself, before he smirks.

“And what could I possibly want from you?” He asks, and Jeff just pokes his tongue through his lips.

“Anything, sir,” he says, quietly, and Eric shakes his head, tsking condescendingly.

“No, no,” he says, leaning forward as well, resting his elbows on the desk and lacing his fingers together in front of his face, observing Jeff. “You have to ask me properly.”

Jeff swallows thickly. “You could—Can you fuck me, sir?” _Fuck_. His voice is alluring and has an almost innocent lilt to it, and Eric is so turned on. “But first, I’d like to blow you, if that’s alright?”

Eric pretends to mull it over. “That sounds suitable,” he says finally, and then their lines have run out. Everything said from this moment on isn’t pre-scripted, and Eric is excited at the idea of everything from this point on being genuine. Jeff nods at the permission given, and he gets up, walking over to Eric’s side of the desk. Eric maneuvers the chair so that Jeff has more room, and then Jeff is dropping to his knees between Eric’s spread legs.

“Go on, then,” Eric says, motioning to his dress pants that are tenting slightly. Jeff starts at Eric’s words, jolting slightly, and he leans up to undo the button and pull the zipper down. He wastes no time grabbing the hem of Eric’s pants and pulling them down so that Eric can kick them off and under the desk.

When Eric’s gaze returns to Jeff, his breath catches in his throat. Jeff is kneeling at his feet, hands clasped together in his lap and looking at Eric’s dick like his mouth is watering at the sight of it. His eyes dart up to meet Eric’s and Eric can see that his pupils are blown wide with arousal.

Eric knows that he’s the one in charge, so he reaches out to thread his hand into Jeff’s hair. Jeff’s eyes go half-lidded at that, and he leans up into the touch, so Eric tightens his grip and pulls Jeff forward. Jeff takes the hint, wrapping a hand around the base of Eric’s dick and slipping his small pink tongue out from between his bitten red lips to lap at the tip. The licks are small and completely consuming, and Eric lets his hips jump up slightly, urging Jeff to get on with it so Eric doesn’t embarrass himself and come way too early.

Jeff mercifully wraps his mouth around the head of Eric’s cock, and he begins pumping the base as he sucks in an almost leisurely fashion.

“You’ll have to do better than that, Jeff,” Eric says, voice low and hoarse already, and Jeff groans around the cock in his mouth. Instead of pulling off and apologizing the way Eric had thought he’d do for some reason, Jeff only dives down more, taking Eric’s cock as deep as he can, until Eric can feel the muscles of his throat working against the tip, and then he _swallows_. The suction around his dick is incredible, and Eric gasps.

“Good boy,” he breathes, and Jeff hums, apparently grateful for the praise. He continues to alternate between taking Eric’s cock as far back as he can, to bobbing his head up and down steadily, to pulling off completely and just lapping at his dick. It’s a devastating combination, and Eric finds himself teetering close to the edge quickly.

“Open your mouth, that’s it,” Eric orders after pulling Jeff off using the hand in his hair, and Jeff lets his mouth hang open in anticipation. He is looking up at Eric through his eyelashes, damp now with tears from when his mouth had worked against him, and Eric groans. “You’re so good, Jeff,” he says, and Jeff smiles, mouth still hanging open and eyes lighting up.

“Thank you, sir,” Jeff says quietly, but it’s still loud enough that the cameras will pick it up. “Please fuck my mouth, sir.”

With an invitation like that, Eric simply can’t wait any longer. He holds Jeff’s head in place and jolts his hips up, sliding his cock into Jeff’s waiting mouth and relishing in the wet heat provided. He guides Jeff’s head down onto his dick over and over, and Jeff is moaning and breathing heavy and it’s messy and uncoordinated because Eric is nearing his climax, but it’s absolutely perfect.

He comes suddenly, pulling out and painting Jeff’s face with it, white streaks dripping down Jeff’s lips and neck, and Eric is blown away by how good he looks.

Jeff’s maddening tongue slips out to gather as much of Eric’s come as it can reach, and he swallows it down with an almost gentle smile, cheeks dimpling endearingly.

Eric takes a moment to just breathe, but then he pulls Jeff up and he leans down so that they’re face to face, only inches apart. Jeff’s tongue hadn’t been able to collect much of Eric’s come, so Eric runs a finger through it, feeding the come to Jeff. Jeff laps and sucks at Eric’s finger, much like he had Eric’s cock, and when he’s done, he just sits back on his heels and blinks up at Eric. Eric wants to kiss him so badly, but he just smirks at him instead.

“You wanted me to fuck you?” he asks, and Jeff nods vigorously, pulling against Eric’s grip in his hair. “Then get up and get undressed, boy.”

Jeff’s eyes slide shut at the term, but they snap open as he scurries to obey, tossing his discarded clothing away haphazardly.

“No, no, Jeff,” Eric says, still sitting on the chair as he watches Jeff undress. “Fold your clothes neatly, now.”

Jeff swallows thickly, but he nods and goes about picking his clothes up and folding them carefully. Eric notices with some interest that each time Jeff kneels to grab an article of clothing, when he stands again he has to pause and take a moment just to breathe. He wonders if it’s because he’s still nervous, but then Jeff comes to stand in front of him again, bending over the edge of Eric’s desk and leaning his forearms on the dark expanse of it, and Eric understands.

Jeff has been prepared already, and is being held open with a decent sized black buttplug. Flower’s words echo through his mind again, the “I worked with him for a bit, too,” making so much more sense now,

Jeff looks over his shoulder at Eric, and Eric stands, towering over Jeff’s smaller, bent over form. He gets his hands on Jeff’s ass, and pulls the cheeks apart. Jeff gasps, and his head drops to his forearms as Eric presses a thumb against the base of the plug.

“So,” Eric says, feigning nonchalance as he presses his thumb harder, forcing a shaky breath out of the boy beneath him. “You’re already all open and ready for me, aren’t you? What a slut.”

Jeff inhales sharply when Eric smacks his thigh, hard, and his back tenses. Eric can see the cameras circling them, but they are fading out of his focus as he concentrates on Jeff.

“Did you go see your other teachers and get on your knees for them too?” Eric continues, rocking his hips up against Jeff’s ass, and Jeff pushes back into him. Eric is already getting hard again, and he blesses his short recovery period. “Did you go to Mr. Toews and get him to fuck you? What about Principal Sharp, did you go see him too? Bent over and begged him not to expel you?”

Jeff is shaking his head, making small negative noises in protest to what Eric is saying, and as soon as he can, he’s pleading with Eric.

“No, sir, never them,” he breathes, and the cameras hone in on his face. “Only you, sir, only you.”

Eric nods, pressing his thumb against the base of the plug again and Jeff gasps, squirming on the desk.

“Stay still,” Eric commands, and Jeff stills immediately. Eric reaches up and loosens his tie, letting his long fingers deftly undo the knots. He knows his hands are a selling point of his, knows that viewers love his long, clever fingers and large palms. He lets the silk tie slip from around his neck, and reaches out to grasp Jeff’s wrists.

“Keep your hands there, that’s a good boy,” he says, and wraps the tie around the delicate wrists, tying it off with a knot that can be easily undone. Eric then leans over and opens a drawer, rummaging around and ending up with a condom, which he opens and rolls onto his dick.

Jeff is breathing heavy, making small whimpering noises and trying his best to keep still, to do what Eric had told him to, and Eric knows that the cameras are ignoring him as he slicks his cock up, in favor of getting good shots of Jeff’s face.

When Eric pulls his cheeks apart again, Jeff inhales, and he arches up as much as he can when Eric pulls the plug out of his ass.

“You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you Jeff?” Eric inquires as he puts the plug aside, watching as Jeff nods and lining his dick up with Jeff’s hole. He lets the cameras get a good view of that, and then he’s pushing in, slowly and steadily, and Jeff whines. Eric smiles, but he feels breathless with how good Jeff feels, and it’s only amplified when he reminds himself that he is the first person to do this to Jeff, the first person to fuck him like this. The thought makes him groan, and he pulls back, only to slam home again, hips snapping sharply. Jeff cries out again, a broken noise that goes straight to Eric’s cock, making him repeat his actions and force more noises out of Jeff.

After a little while of keeping up that rhythm, pulling out slowly and pushing back in harshly, Eric stays still once he’s fully seated in Jeff, hips pressed against Jeff’s ass. Jeff waits a moment, before he tries to wriggle forward and get Eric to keep up with the rhythm, and Eric makes a noise deep in his throat. The growl makes Jeff still again, but he whimpers desperately.

“Please, sir,” he begs, breathless and wanting, and Eric doesn’t answer him. “Please keep fucking me, please, sir. I want it, I want you, sir.”

“Wait,” Eric says, tone authoritative. “You’ll take what I give you.”

Eric stays still for another moment, moving only when Jeff slumps against the desk again, body going limp under Eric. Eric pulls out then, and begins fucking Jeff in earnest, no teasing this time, and Jeff is trembling after a while, rutting against the smooth wood of the desk for any semblance of friction on his neglected dick.

Eric reaches forward then, tangling a hand in Jeff’s hair and pulling him up, so that his back is flush against Eric’s chest. Jeff yelps at the pain in his scalp, but he turns his head and tries to get Eric to kiss him. Eric denies him, though, choosing instead to bite at Jeff’s neck under his ear and murmur things like “Slut,” and “Whore,” and “You want it so bad, don’t you?” into his skin. Jeff just babbles almost incoherently, agreeing with everything Eric is saying, and then Eric wraps a hand around Jeff's cock, stroking once, twice, three times, and Jeff comes all over his stomach and the desk with a broken cry.

Eric smiles, pressing a kiss to Jeff’s neck and then lowers him to the desk again.

“You’re a good boy, Jeff,” Eric says, and Jeff nods as much as he can with his forehead pressed into the desk, whimpering. Eric fucks him hard, then, and Jeff makes little breathless noises every time Eric slams home.

Eric comes with a low groan, and Jeff sighs contentedly when he pulls out. The cameras focus on Jeff again as Eric tosses the condom in the garbage under the desk.

He pulls up his pants and sits down in the chair again, looking at Jeff, who is still bent over his desk in front of him.

“I suppose you’ve earned a passing grade,” he says flippantly, and Jeff slumps against the desk in relief, knowing that the shoot is over.

As soon as the lights and the cameras are turned off, Eric gets up and unties Jeff’s wrists quickly, pulling the boy into his lap and massaging at the skin there.

“Are you okay?” he asks, and Jeff nods, curling in against him. “You were so good, Jeff. You were so good for me, thank you.”

Jeff nods into Eric’s neck again, and Eric rubs a soothing hand up and down his back, slightly slick with sweat. Eric honestly really likes this part, loves being able to offer reassurance and praise to his subs and help them get level again.

“You’re so beautiful, you did so well,” Eric continues, and he can see Jeff blush. “Thank you, Jeff, you’re perfect.”

And okay, Eric would be lying if he said he gave every one of his subs the same praises. So what if he’s telling Jeff he’s perfect? Jeff doesn’t seem to mind, seems to like it a lot, actually, and that’s all that matters right now.

Flower comes onset with a few towels, and Eric cleans them both up, wrapping a towel around Jeff and carrying him offset to set him down in a chair. He helps Jeff get dressed in his street clothes, and by the time he’s dressed, Jeff is pretty much fully alert again.

“Thank you,” he says, and his eyes are wide and earnest and Eric almost blushes at the gratitude that is so close to the surface in Jeff.

“It was a pleasure, honestly,” Eric says, and Jeff nods at him. He moves to leave, but Eric catches his arm. “How are you getting home?”

Jeff looks puzzled, but he answers nonetheless. “I take the bus and the subway,” he says, and Eric steps forward.

“Do you… can I offer you a lift?” he asks, and Jeff looks up at him, eyes searching Eric’s face.

“Sure,” he says finally, and Eric grins.

“I’ll be right back,” Eric says, and runs off to get changed and talk briefly with Max and Flower. They assure him that the shoot went perfectly, and he thanks them for the opportunity to work with Jeff. He does this every time he has a shoot, thanks those in charge for employing him, essentially, but it’s far more meaningful where Jeff is concerned. Flower just wiggles his eyebrows at him when he says he has to run, that he’s driving Jeff home, and Max elbows him, smiling at Eric.

When he returns, Jeff is checking his phone, tapping away at the screen. His shoulders are hunched and he seems to be making himself smaller than he is, and Eric’s heart flutters in a weird way that almost makes him stop. Jeff looks up at him then, and rushes over to meet him.

“Let’s go,” Eric says, and Jeff just nods, walking close to him so that they’re touching as much as possible. Eric understands what Jeff needs, so he wraps his arm around Jeff’s shoulders and leads him out of the room, down to the first floor via the elevator, and out the front door of the building.

Erik grins at him in the lobby, and Eric smiles back but doesn’t pause to talk. He directs Jeff over to his car once they’re in the parking lot and opens the passenger side door for him.

“Thank you,” Jeff says, voice small, and Eric just inclines his head in response.

Their ride to Jeff’s place is quiet, the silence broken only by the quiet sound of the radio and the directions Jeff gives Eric so they don’t get lost.

They pull up in front of Jeff’s building, and Eric looks up at it. It’s in a less than ideal part of the city, and the building itself seems to be in disrepair. Jeff doesn’t say anything about it, though, unbuckling his seatbelt and then just sitting there. He’s curled in on himself again, and Eric reaches out to grasp the other’s hand.

“Thank you, Jeff,” he says, and Jeff looks at him. “You did perfectly, and I feel lucky to have been able to have a shoot with you, especially to be your first.”

Jeff just stares at him, and then he’s leaning forward suddenly and kissing Eric. It’s a quick kiss, over far too quickly for Eric’s liking, and then Jeff is gone, door slamming shut behind him as he walks away briskly.

Eric lets his head fall back against the headrest of his seat, and he groans.

Fuck. He’s so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr at princebudaj !!!!!!!!


End file.
